


Where's My Love?

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150970
Kudos: 9





	Where's My Love?

Wanda is at Tony Stark's funeral, she is very confused about everything. She had spent 5 years trapped in the same dark and empty place, she had no way to escape, she just ran in circles, over and over again.  
And in that moment, she is there, back in the world wondering: What had happened? But there was a question that kept haunting Wanda's head. Where was Natasha? Why wasn't she there, comforting Wanda and telling her that everything would be fine?

To answer those questions, Wanda approached Clint, who was standing near the shore of the lake, watching the horizon or something.

"Hi" Wanda moved to Clint's side.

"Hello. Shouldn't you be with the others?" Clint asked.

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable with so many people, I think I just need to be alone and assimilate all this. Besides, I remind you that you should also be with the others" Wanda took a breath "What happened, Clint? You know, with Natasha.

The blonde tilted his head down, looking clearly uncomfortable at the question and Wanda felt hopelessly ill immediately.

"I'm sorry, I understand that you don't want to talk about that. But, she was also important to me. Although I understand if you don't want to tell me" The witch was about to get away from her, when the archer's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"She and I were on another planet, we had to get the soul gem and one of us would have to die, Natasha said that she was going to die, that I had to go back to my family, we fought for a while, until we ended up hanging off the cliff, she let go of my grip and just… fell. "The archer's voice trailed off.

From her side, a tear slid down Wanda's cheek, hearing that had been like a stab to the heart, now she wished she hadn't asked about Nat.

Clint wiped away her tears "Do you think she knows? What do we win?

The witch nodded "I'm sure she does.

And Clint put her arm around Wanda's waist, while she did the same, reciprocating Clint's friendly and comforting hug.

"Thanks, Clint. For everything.

"Is nothing.


End file.
